


Consequences

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From the prompt thing
Kudos: 1





	Consequences

  
A-Yang had done something  
wrong again...the bad boy.  
He thought they’d punish  
him, with physical punishment.  
He was very wrong, however...  
He huffed as they made him  
stand in a corner.

What is he, some type of kid?!  
He growled a bit, hoping to  
gain their attention then and  
there, but that didn’t work...  
He snorted and huffed, then  
rolled his eyes and looked up  
at the ceiling.

Jeshika could hear him, and  
walked in to check on them.  
A-Lan sat silently, A-Chen  
right beside him; A-Chen  
looked up when the pretty  
redhead entered the room.

He smiled, but then waved  
the young lady away, out.  
She huffed a bit herself...  
However, she saw the look  
and quickly vacated the room.  
A-Yang growled lowly, seeming  
to know what was done...

He refused to say he was sorry.  
He didn’t believe that would work  
anyway...so he just didn’t do it.  
A-Chen let out a heavy sigh...  
A-Yang rolled his eyes, trying to  
ignore the both of them now.

Finally, after what seemed hours,  
A-Chen told A-Yang to come over.  
He sat in the man’s lap eagerly.  
“There are consequences for  
your actions. Since you did so  
well, you get some candy; here,”  
A-Chen said.

He dropped candy into the hand  
outstretched; A-Yang thanked him,  
gobbling it up.


End file.
